


but since it falls unto my lot (that I should rise and you should not)

by without_a_box



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, General end of world stuff, Implied Deaths, Mentions of the King, mentions of Ganon, mentions of the champions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/without_a_box/pseuds/without_a_box
Summary: She furiously rubs her hands on her prayer dress, dirting the ceremonial outfit further than it had already been. She pulls herself back to her feet and starts her path up the hill once again, clutching the Sword to her chest. She doesn’t have much time to waste.-Zelda's path to Calamity Ganon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	but since it falls unto my lot (that I should rise and you should not)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever zelda work, and my first fic in a while so be nice to me
> 
> also this was written before any age of calamity stuff came out, so sucks for me if something is wrong ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> as always enjoy!

She can feel Link’s blood on her hands. Well, and half a dozen other things, the rot of Malice, the slippery mud, the rain. But it’s the blood that stops her dead in her tracks, halfway up the hill to Kakariko, the Master Sword had nearly slipped from her grasp. It had barely been ten minutes since Link had...had…

She falls to her knees, bruised and battered from years of praying, made worse from all the times she had tripped on her and Link’s escape. She glances back, back down the hill and over Ash Swamp, the Guardians still smoking in piles all around the area.

She furiously rubs her hands on her prayer dress, dirting the ceremonial outfit further than it had already been. She pulls herself back to her feet and starts her path up the hill once again, clutching the Sword to her chest. She doesn’t have much time to waste.

-

Kakariko, like the rest of Hyrule, is a mess. 

‘At least it isn’t on fire.’ Zelda thinks.

Refugees are stumbling into the village from the other side, muddied and worn out from the climb up Sahasra Slope. They looked lost and dazed, not even herself and Link had been able to take that path, it had been crawling with Guardians and monsters. 

A man is weeping on the ground, he has nothing but a small doll in his hands. Zelda had met no refugees coming from her path, she dreads to think why.

The Sheikah are running around, barricading up shops and houses, locking away their livestock. Children are peaking out of windows as townsfolk are trying to secure their village.

Impa spots her first, “Your Majesty!” she shouts as she runs over to her.

Zelda comes to a stop in front of the local Goddess Statue.

Impa looks over her shoulder, searching, Zelda looks back as well, but she knows who Impa is looking for.

“Where’s Link? What happened? What? What?” She is stuttering out, of course, out of all of the insanity, the fact that Link is not guarding her stands out the most.

“Link is…” She steels herself, and blinks back tears, “Link is not dead.”

“Your Majesty, this is the Sword that Seals the Darkness,” Impa reaches out to touch Zelda’s hand, wary not to touch the Sword as she does, “What is happening?”

“I have much to explain and very little time.”

-

Zelda quickly explains her plan, what happened to the Champions, what has happened to Link.

She asks Impa to wait for Link, to guide him when he awakens, because he will, he will wake up.

“Now, I must go,” she readjusts her grip on the Sword, “before it’s too late.”

“Can’t, can’t you stay a bit longer, clean up a bit, rest?” Impa begs her.

During their conversation barely any more refugees had entered the village, someone had finally brought the sobbing man into a house, and the sky was darkening a sickly purple-red.

“I have no more time to waste Impa,” She kisses the taller girl on her cheek, “I place my faith in you.”

She leaves Kakariko. 

-

At the top of the Slope, she can see all of Hyrule Field and the Castle, it is burning, it is overrun with monsters and Malice and Guardians. She looks towards the Lanayru Wetlands and sees Goponga Village has been set ablaze.

The path ahead is filled with danger, but she can feel the Goddess’ Power itching under her fingertips, this time she can make her way down the Slope.

She keeps off the main road and takes the eastern route around Crenel Peak away from Hylia River, the nearby Moor Garrison has been reduced to rubble.

Zelda continues on.

She makes it to the river and makes a mad dash across the Thims Bridge before any monsters catch sight of her in the setting sun.

She has almost made it to the Lost Woods, she had hoped to run into anyone else by now. If she remembered correctly a small settlement was nearby, as well as a military training camp. But she had not seen a single soldier since she was with Link.

It was well and truly night when she made her way through the Lost Woods. The last time she had been here was with her Champions and her Knight, as the fog settled around her she couldn’t help but keep glancing back like maybe she would glimpse that loyal blue shirt and blond hair.

Despite having once climbed Mount Lanayru in nothing but her prayer dress, she had never felt as cold as she did right now.

As the sun rose she had finally stumped across the Deku Tree and the Pedestal. She laid the sorry Sword down on the ground and started to pray. She makes promises to the Sword that it’s master shall one day awaken and the Deku Tree speaks to her.

The ancient Tree’s words renew her strength and determination and she picks up the Master Sword, it’s cutting edge had started to rot and rust away from the infecting Malice. But she knew by the time it’s master awoke it would be whole again.

She sends a prayer to Hylia and locks the Master Sword in its pedestal, with a final nod to the Tree she turns and walks away.

The small koroks are chitting around her, and she spots a few Silent Princesses growing close by, they make her smile.

-

She makes her final trudge to her home, her Castle. She crosses Boneyard Bridge and sees Castle Town in ruin. Every building knocked down, anything wooden reduced to ash, piles of rubble and streams of Malice flooding the once pristine streets.

Not a single soul would have survived this siege, no, not even her Father would have.

She arrives at the Gate, using the Goddess’ Power she makes her way up a path she had walked a thousand times before, stopping Guardians dead in their tracks.

She makes her way into the Castle, Calamity Ganon is waiting for her, grinning at her like the overconfident pig he was.

She holds up a hand and looks him in his red, vile eyes, and seals him inside the Castle with her.

She thinks of her Father, strong and stern, and how he had fallen, of her friends, her Champions, trapped within the Beasts meant to save them.

She thinks of Link, asleep within a Shrine, and how he would save them all one day.

But until then she would hold Ganon back, this was her Kingdom, her people, and she would protect them for now.

She prays.

**Author's Note:**

> yo! 
> 
> so like zelda carried the master sword to the woods and then went and sealed ganon, which was a pretty bombass move, and i kinda want to explore her path a little bit
> 
> so thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed the fic


End file.
